


Possibly Maybe

by HerbertBest



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cats, F/M, Poly Considerations, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Sleep Deprivation, napping together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: Suzy takes care of an exhausted Dan, and possibility begins to sing through them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetieFiend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieFiend/gifts).

> Written for Sweetiefiend's birthday!

“Excuse me,” Dan muttered as he entered Suzy’s kitchen, cooing to the cats as they scattered, meowing at his ankles.

“Danny, when was the last time you slept?” Suzy’s question was a puzzling one. When WAS the last time he’d actually slept? Dan puzzled over it as she turned toward the stove; seasoned chicken breasts, mashed potatoes and carrots arrived quickly.

“I think…Monday?”

She shook her head. “Can’t you set the album aside for a few days until you feel better?”

“But we have a mastering deadline,” Dan said. “It’s totally…” he squinted. “Hey. When did Jean get here?”

Suzy sighed. “Okay, you can eat this when you get up…”

“C’mon, Scuse,” I’m not a baby,” he said, a nasal whine in his voice belying this fact. But she looped her arm around his shoulders and led him upstairs and into the bedroom.

She undressed him quietly –one by one, the familiar sounds of his existence filled up his ears. The jangle of his belt. His heavy sneakers. His tailpipe jeans. His old worn teeshirt whisking over his head.

The bed was warm and soft as it covered his bare chest. “Scuse,” Dan asked. “Um. I know this might be super weird. But can you cuddle with me?”

“You don’t even have to ask.”

The pjs she wore felt silky against his skin as she slid into bed beside him. Dan was aware of the scent of her flowery perfume, then the feeling of her arms going around him.

One thing occurred as he buried his stubbly chin against the top of her head. “Does Arin mind me sleeping in your bed?” he asked softly. 

He was already mostly asleep when she replied, “We’ve talked about this before,” she said. And he didn’t ask questions as he drifted away .


	2. Chapter 2

Dan woke up the next morning exhausted, as if he had been dragged through a very long, very elaborate parade. 

But he felt more alive than he had in weeks, too. Good sleep left him enlivened, in a way he hadn’t felt in weeks.

And that was thanks to Suzy. Who was wonderful and soft and smelled like a funeral parlor…

…Shit, why was he thinking about this? She was his best friend’s girl! That broke a million friendship rules, including the bro code. 

He gently removed a cat form his pillow, put his jacket back on, and followed the delicious smell of someone cooking downstairs.

Suzy was there, turning over French toast on the stove, humming to herself.

He approached with an awkward smile. “Uh. Morning?”

“Hi, Danny. Morning,” she chirped. The cats swarmed around her ankles and she bent to pet them. 

“Thanks for last night,” he said. “I was really tired.”

“No problem,” Suz said. “I know you’d do the same for me.”

He would. That was the best part of how he felt about her.

When she turned toward him – a full plate of breakfast food in his hands – he couldn’t help himself. He planted an awkward kiss atop her head.

They both froze perfectly still in the wake of his action, unsure of what to do, where to go, what to say.

That was when Arin came through the back door.


End file.
